A Lazy Love
by unluckybabe13
Summary: A SakuraxShikamaru pairing. Both of them want to be together, but will the Nara Clan allow it? Plus, what is Sakura hiding from Shikamaru?
1. Lies

Disclaimer *DON'T OWN NARUTO*

Ok so she was nervous, and maybe scared… there was a good chance that she didn't want to do this at all. She couldn't really breathe or believe what was happening. It's been two years since Sakura was with Shikamaru and about three days ago, he finally told his family and Nara Clan that they were together. So now they were off to his Clan's meeting house to see what they _all _had to say about this. Why Shikamaru hadn't told his family about them being together until now, well, let's just say that Sakura convinced him to; since they had gotten into a fight and Sakura had gotten the wrong impression as to why Shikamaru would do such a thing. Shikamaru couldn't ever lose her, especially over a misconception.

-_Flashback_-

(Its about five days before Sakura and Shikamaru go to the Nara Clan meeting)

_Everyone was at the bar drinking and dancing after a winning battle against Akatsuki. Team seven and team ten were sitting at a table chatting and eating to their hearts desires over the success of the battle. (In order around the booth/table left to right: Kakashi, Yamamoto, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, and Sakura-it helps out with understanding the story ok? Trust me ;) anyway…)_

_They were talking and talking until it came to personal-ish questions about each other. First they were wondering about the friendship between Naruto and Sasuke (which caused faint blushes from both of them) and then it was onto what was underneath Kakashi's mask. Finally it came to personal relationships. Sakura's and Shikamaru's was first on everyone's list of endless questions. Of course even they knew never to talk about their sex life considering if Sakura didn't kill them, Shikamaru definitely would. So they all pondered and pondered considering they thought that the sex would be the most interesting and juicy details about a person's relation ship until Naruto came up with a question._

"_Hey Shikamaru, I got one I got one! Ok…lets see….Oh ya! How did your parents deal with Sakura being your girlfriend and all? Cause is your clan like Hyugas where its supposed to be only them and blah blah blah?" Naruto had been drinking just a tad bit before the conversations._

"_Ya Shikamaru, what happened!" (Everyone)_

"_Well no Naruto it isn't exactly like that I suppose…I mean I guess my clan is supposed to approve of whoever it is I choose, but its nothing too major or whatever."_

"_Oh well that's not very interesting then now is it?" chipped in Sai._

"_Ya I guess, but you didn't really answer Naruto's question Shikamaru" Sasuke dralled in._

"_Oh…well…I mean…ummm…" everyone was staring at him now curious as to why he was stalling "well you see, I didn't exactly tell them Sakura was my girlfriend….or at all….he he he" (sweat drop)_

"_WHAT!" Everyone at the table yelled. But you guys have been dating for almost two years! What do you mean you never told them!_

"_Well its not that simple ok! It's a rather difficult subject to explain!" Shikamaru was trying very hard not to seem like the bad guy at the moment, but his attempts were failing miserably._

"_But…" The table went dead silent when Sakura began to speak because they completely forgot about what Sakura's reaction to all of this would be._

"_But…you told me that you told them, Shikamaru….why would you lie to me?" Sakura looked at Shikamaru with hurt eyes. She slowly got up from the table and headed out and away from the bar. To where, no one had the slightest clue. Shikamaru, looked dumbfounded at the moment, unable to think of what to do or say. _

"_Shikamaru, are you alright?" Choji tapped him on the shoulder. "Look man you have to go and explain to her your reasoning or you might just lose her. Go on! Before you can't find her ok? Hurry the hell up and get out of the bar!" Choji had to lift him out of his seat and stretch his arm dropping Shikamaru off in front of the door. Shikamaru gave one look back at Choji before running out._

"_Why would Shikamaru not tell Sakura?" Naruto piped in "It's not that big of a deal is it? If he's dating Sakura I mean"_

"_Look it's a long and complicated story ok Naruto" Choji was kinda mad at Naruto since he was the one that brought up the conversation anyway; of course it wasn't all his fault since they all chipped in to their curiosity of Shikamaru's and Sakura's life._

"_Well we got time for nothing else don't we" Kakashi lead in "so start telling the story Choji, neh?"_


	2. The Clan

(Out by the Cherry Blossom Park)

"Sakura! SAKURA! Sakura-chan! Where are you! SAKURA!" Shikamaru had been trying to find Sakura for the last past hour and was becoming exhausted from the night. "Geez, troublesome is all I get for trying to protect her and this is how I get karma back. Thanks Kami-sama, thanks a lot!" Shikamaru thought in his head. He decided to try her apartment before heading home, even though Sakura had been living with him for the past year. Heading towards the south entrance of the park, he saw a head of pink hair in his peripheral vision that caught his eye.

Sakura was sitting near a pond with her knees bent to her chest throwing pebbles in.

"Sakura love? Please hear me out it's not what things may seem to you! My family is very difficult, I didn't tell them because I needed to protect from their rath! If they don't like you or think your good enough for me, they will try everything in their power to tear us apart into hating one another. I didn't want to hear what they would say to you or that you would be unfit to be with me. I don't think I could stand them trying to tear us apart so I had to lie to you so that everything would be ok for us. But I should have told you and I'm sorry for lying to you…please forgive me Sakura-chan. I only did it for good intentions, not for it to hurt you or this relationship…please believe me." He grabbed her hand gently holding it with both of his.

It was so small in between his two hands. She seemed fragile to him sometimes, even if she had monster strength, a high wit, and was one of the best medics. He just couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt.

"Do you really mean that Shikamaru?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I never say what I don't mean my love" Shikamaru looked solemnly at her hoping she would understand and wouldn't be too hard headed about all of this.

"I believe you Shikamaru" She hugged him tightly making both fall over near the pond. Shikamaru began to lightly kiss Sakura until things became heated and their force against each other was become stronger. He grabbed her head trying to get as much of Sakura as he could, diving his tongue into her mouth exploring every corner of it. He skillfully nibbled and sucked at her tongue causing her to mewl in pleasure. He loved the sounds she made, especially if he caused them. Suddenly, Sakura stabbed a manicured finger at him.

"If you ever lie to me again mister, you will truly never live to see another day" She said with devious smile.

"Yes ma'am" Shikamaru said lightly, fully aware that she meant every word. Of course in the position they were in, they both started getting fully aroused so Shikamaru thought it would be best if they were to teleport home.

After their…raucous love making….continuously ( and the neighbors probably not being able to sleep) Shikamaru decided to leave a little early to go tell his parents the news while Sakura rested a little. He was sure that once Sakura and the Nara Clan met, that things would probably get ugly.

"Mom? Dad?"

"We're in here Shika dear"

"What are you doing here Shikamaru? Is something wrong?" His mother was always worried about him, especially since he inherited his father's lazy attitude. She always thought he would get himself into debt or into trouble with the Hokage.

"I'm fine mom I just have some news is all"

"Oh…news, it must be good if you got your lazy butt up, come all, the way here and tell us right?" His father said with a cocky smiled. He always liked to play with Shikamaru, even if he was trying to be serious.

"Well I'll just tell you this one thing, then I'll be gone ok. Geez, you guys make things so troublesome."

"Well what is it sweetie, do you want some breakfast?"

"No mom…I have a girlfriend. Her name is Haruno, Sakura and we have been dating for two years. I'm in love with her and she loves me. I don't care what the clan has to say because no one will ever change my mind about this. But I think it's time that I let you know." He was trying to breathe evenly even though he really didn't want to hear one word from them. Just leave them in shock well enough to escape before anything is said. He silently took a bow to both of his parents, headed for the door, and opened it ready to go back to Sakura (even if it did seem like his tail was in between his legs).

"Shikamaru" his father's voice was stern "the Clan has to know about this; you know this. I'm sorry. If they find out any later, things will get worse. Both of you, will need to talk to them."

Shikamaru left the house with a slam from the door leaping from roof to roof to the apartment complex. He went in silently trying not to wake Sakura up only to find her sitting cross-legged on the bed waiting for him.

"So how did it go?"

"As well as we could hope" He started explaining everything that happened at his house and what they would need to do.

"Ok we'll meet them in a few days" Sakura explained "that way we can prepare ourselves for whatever they barrage us with."

-End of Flashback-


	3. Something New

"Ok you ready sweetheart" Shikamaru tightened his hand around Sakura's hoping that things wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

They walked into a meeting room where 10 of the main clan members were sitting and his parents on the end of the table. Both walked in finding two chairs waiting for them

"Well it took you two long enough to arrive."

"Sorry about our late absences. Shall we begin this conversation?" Shikamaru was not in the mood to be nice, he was only going to play the part of being a lazy ass so they wouldn't have a chance to get him riled up.

"As you have probably already guessed we do not except this and probably will not change your stubborn mind. However, maybe we can change her mind." Name-sama was the head of counsel surrounded by his peers. He glanced at Sakura ready to start his burns with the girl who had fallen in love with Sakura.

He began by stating everything he saw wrong with Sakura and why she was so imperfect for someone like Shikamaru; whether Shikamaru liked it or not, he was an asset to them. Once the head of counsel was done "commenting" to Sakura the rest of the counsel burst into conversation on how much they despised the girl in front of them and how much she deserved to never have existed in Shikamaru's life.

Shikamaru on the verge of exploding at all of them, stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him gently down.

"Gentleman. I know that you don't know me, nor care for me. But continuing with insult after insult over something you should have no right to is bullshit! I'm sick and tired of all of you thinking of me when none of you know shit about the situation nor care for, or about someone of your clan! You make me sick because I thought I was coming in here to have a civil conversation with civil people. But considering all of you think that I am so imperfect, maybe you're the one's that are imperfect huh! Maybe you should be considering that if you do not respect me, or Shikamaru for who we are, none of you should even be here because all of you are nothing to me. I was being respectful to you so I hope that all of you will respect me when I say that I will be talking my leave because now I'm starting to think that Shikamaru will end up just like all of you.

Shikamaru unsteadily took a drink of water, his hand shaking badly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

So now, me and this baby will be saying goodbye to all of you and this little lifestyle you call the Nara Clan. Thank you for nothing!

Ppthsthths! Shikamaru spewed all the water he was drinking out on the table shocked at everything that had just occurred. The entire counsel, his parents, and himself were shocked, felt like they misheard and were completely unable to comprehend much of anything else.

Sakura slammed the door. She couldn't believe what she just said! She wasn't ready to tell any of them! She was waiting for the right moment, and it just slipped out!

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!" Sakura was quickly walking down the street trying to get as far away as possible. Until she bumped into her team, and Choji.

"Hey Sakura –chan, are you alright?" Naruto looked at her concerned.

Sakura gave a half smile, half worried glance at them before walking as quickly as possible away: head down, tail between her legs, trying not to look at anything or anyone.

Her team and Choji had never seen her like this and were a little dumbfounded as to what to do. Suddenly there was a flurry of people running past them like a monsoon was right behind them, running towards Sakura. (Her team and Choji were only watching with curiosity at the situation).

All Sakura heard was her name being called and a whole lot of people right behind her.

BAM! She was rammed against by a mob of people.

Shikamaru grabbed her face and looked her directly in the eye.

"Baby…is this true?" Right then, it was only Shikamaru and Sakura looking at each other with all the love in the world, and the people around them were only a buzz.

"Yes sweetheart, it's true." She looked at him guiltily hoping he wouldn't be too mad. Suddenly he hugged her tightly kissing the daylights out of her. When he let go, they were back in his apartment. They had escaped the mob and were finally alone with each other; he had teleported them away from all the craziness so that they could be together.


	4. Someone New

(In the apartment)

"Well this was….unexpected" Shikamaru really didn't no what to do at the moment. He was stunned to say the least, but was extremely happy because he was going to be a father with the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry Shika, the plan didn't go exactly as you hoped" Sakura wasn't sure whether Shikamaru really wanted a kid or not but was hoping from his previous reactions that he was happy.

"Well, I guess, it couldn't have gone any worse" Shikamaru smiled awkwardly hoping he looked somewhat convincing. Their plan was to go in, have Sakura make an amazing speech to convince the elders that she was perfect for Shikamaru, but apparently, her temper had gotten the better of her. Considering this, Sakura had added the "little" end part of her speech as a surprise which completely took Shikamaru off guard for what he was thinking she would yell at them for.

"Shikamaru….your not mad are you?" Sakura sat cross-legged on the bed backing up to the head board (as far away as she wanted to be from him at the moment) "I mean…" She looked down at the spreadsheet, curious in it all of a sudden. "Do you even want to have kids….at least with me or something?"

Shikamaru looked at her shocked for a moment. He couldn't believe that she would think that; well it was never a topic exactly between the two, but none the less.

"Why would you think that?" Shikamaru sidled next to Sakura holding her in his arms. "I would love to be a father, and have you next to me always in my life. I wouldn't change anything that's happened because we are here now and having a baby with you right now is fine by me. Besides, I feel like we should have more than one anyway."

"Well practice makes perfect doesn't it?" Sakura glanced up at him playfully.

"Yes, yes it does." They playfully sat their lightly kissing each other. Shikamaru moved his hand up and down Sakura's abdomen, causing Sakura into a fit of giggles. There was a slight bumb forming, but it wasn't visible yet.

"How long has it been love?" Shikamaru had moved to the junction between Sakura's neck and shoulder blade.

"About eight weeks" Sakura side as Shikamaru rested his head on her shoulder.

"So long? I mean you're an excellent medic-nin, wouldn't you no like a lot sooner?" Shikamaru was looking up at her with a lazy gaze, but there was a small light in his eyes.

"Well it's just that I was so nervous to tell and I really don't know when a good time would have been. But I'll try harder next time."

Both laughed at that until there was a knock on the door. Both of them stood up and headed for the door. Shikamaru opened the his apartment door and was greeted by the Nara Clan members and his parents, who were all out of breath at the moment.

"Can I do something for you?" Shikamaru said a little bit too bitterly.

"Well seeing as how we cant change your mind, we will drop the subject and leave you with this….whore your staying with. Lets go gentlemen.

Right as he said that Shikamaru hit the leader in the jaw flinging him back against the wall.

"The next time you call my girl ANY OTHER offending word, I will make sure that it is the last thing that you will ever say." Shikamaru had never raised his voice before, even as a little kid, so a slight fear ran through all of their spines. Suddenly the members of clan walked out, heads still high, and left with Shikamaru's parents still standing in their door way.

"I'm sorry about them Shikamaru, it wasn't our intention to have that happen to your girlfriend. We never thought they would be so cruel to her."

"It's alright dad, I no that you don't appreciate them either, especially when you and mom went up against them for both of you to get married. It's ok, I understand." There was a special father –son moment then. Sakura could only softly smile at the scene before her.

"Well its about time my little Shika-wika!"

"Mom! Stop saying that"

"I'm just saying that I've been dying for some grandkids. I would like some more children to enjoy considering I only have your father; childish as he is.

"I'm not childish" Both left the apartment arguing over whether his father was childish. Shikamaru quietly closed the door and lifted Sakura into a tight hug.

"So, when do your hormones kick in cause I was thinking about investing into a helmet."

"I'm always hormonal Shika, but I think you should invest anyway."

A few days later there was a knock on their door and it consisted of Team 7 and Shikamaru's Team. They wanted an explanation of what had happened and Sakura gave in telling them the entire story. However, when she told them that she was pregnant, both of their teams were dead silent. Then an explosion of everyone's voices erupted in their room asking Sakura everything they could think of pertaining to this "small" matter. Once everything was cleared up, and that wasn't by much, everyone said their goodbyes and left for the night.


	5. Unexpected

(6 months later)

Sakura's due date was coming up and Shikamaru had been on edge for the past couple of weeks. Of course Sakura wanted him to relax a little so she invited everyone over for a small party to get Shikamaru's nerves down for the moment. They were all partying and there was some slight drinking, by the men considering the women were the responsible ones.

Suddenly, Sakura lurched off the couch clutching onto her baby belly unable to breathe. The only people who noticed her reaction were Ino and Hinata who were sitting next to her.

"Sakura! Are you ok!" Ino, with her loud voice, had gotten everyone's attention onto the scene that was occurring.

"I think-" Sakura gasped holding her stomach tighter "my water broke."

In that instant, utter chaos erupted throughout their apartment, Shikamaru was unable to move from his spot, Choji was trying to get him out of shock; Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai were running in circles confused on what to do. Both of the girls lifted Sakura up and were heading her towards the door. Once Shikamaru snapped out of it (after Choji hit him across the face) he picked Sakura up bridal-style and ran out the door to the hospital.

(3 hours later, out in the hallway)

Shikamaru and their party crew were out in the hallway waiting for Sakura's screaming to die down.

"What if she dies! What if the baby dies! What if it's deformed! Sakura never told me if it was a boy or girl! Which one do I want? We don't have names!..." were just a few of the things running through Shikamaru's mind at the moment.

After dead silence, everyone heard the cry of the baby. Shikamaru looked up quickly glaring a hole through the door.

Tsunade came through the door "you can come in now Shikamaru, they're waiting for" Tsunade said with a smile.

Shikamaru got up a little shakily, heading through the door.

"Hey there Shikamaru. I guess your wonderment on what the baby's gender is, will be solved." Sakura gave him a worn out smile holding the bundle in her arms. The color of the blanket was yellow. She seemed intent on keeping it a secret for a little while longer. When Shikamaru held the baby in his arms he was so proud at the moment and so happy. Of course not being a doctor, he really couldn't tell what the baby was, so he gave Sakura an akward smile. She giggled at him.

"It's a boy Shikamaru. He's my little man." Shikamaru smiled down at the baby who had latched onto his finger with his hand.

"I have a son!" He said quietly, "I'm a father! I still cant believe it!"

"I love you Sakura, my cherry blossom."

"I love you Shikamaru, my lazy-ass man."

"Nikaru. I like Nikaru." Shikamaru was smiling proudly at the baby glancing at Sakura to see if she approved of the name.

"Nikaru is a wonderful name. Nikaru Nara. I like it."

Everyone came in to hold and watch the cooing baby. Everyone seemed to love him and who wouldn't! He had Shikamaru's hair and Sakura's green eyes with speckles of brown in it. They stayed in the hospital that night.

"Well I guess this means we'll have to get a house then."

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

At the moment they were discussing on improving their lifestyle for the baby.

"It's not a bad thing, I just want an open-ish house if we're gonna get one."

"You just want to watch clouds all day."

"Yep that's my plan" They were both squeezed onto Sakura's hospital bed tired after the days events.

"Well then I guess that means you don't want to "practice" anymore." She gave him a sly grin.

"THAT doesn't change at all. Who says we can't do it while cloud watching?"

Both laughed, snuggling into the bed until both fell asleep in each other's arms.

(two years later)

Shikamaru was lying on their roof asleep. He had been watching his son play in their back yard, who was now asleep under a tree.

Shikamaru had made Sakura mad earlier by having a food fight with their two year old with the dinner she had prepared for them. Now she was about to get him back. She snuck up onto the roof, finding Shikamaru by the chimney. It was about 7:00 and the sun was about to set.

"Hey Shikamaru, wake up" Sakura jabbed a nail into his rib making him jerk awake. He lazy glared at Sakura for waking him up.

"Shikamaru, after the supposed-to-be dinner we were supposed to have tonight (which turned into a fiasco) I was going to tell you something."

"Is it important" he eyed her wearily.

"No not really" She was trying to get him off guard.

"Oh" was his blatant reply as he turned over on his side with a yawn apparently ignoring her.

Sakura sighed. She knew he was awake and thought she might as well tell him now.

"Well I went shopping today and found these really cute shoes" Shikamaru only gave a small reply which sounded half asleep.

"Anyway I went to see Hinata today to see how her and Kiba were doing and Akamaru is so cute sometimes. I also thought I would let you know that I'm pregnant. Well that's all! Ok see you later Shika!" She jumped off the roof, picked up her son from underneath the tree, and took him to his crib to nap.

After laying her son down in his crib, she looked down at him with a smile moving a piece of hair out of his face. Sakura left to the kitchen to finish cleaning up the mess that was created.

"I wonder when Shikamaru is going to realize" Sakura thought dully. She hoped he isn't too thick with what she told him on the roof.

When she turned around she bumped into someone's hard chest.

Suddenly she was being bear-hugged by Shikamaru who was kissing her really hard, nearly bruising her lips.

"We're having another baby! Nikaru is having a sibling! How far along are you!" Shikamaru was beyond happy holding his wife close, nearly suffocating her.

Sakura laughed lightly "I'm about two weeks along, dear" Shikamaru looked down at her with a full blown smile. He then got onto his knees placing his hand on her abdomen.

"Hello in there. I'm your daddy."

Sakura picked him up hugging him. This was starting to become the best life Shikamaru and Sakura had ever made for themselves, and they didn't want to change a thing.

Hi guys! Hope you like the story. I can't normally find stories with Shikamaru and Sakura, or them having kids or anything, so I decided to make one! Hope you all like it. Especially all you shikaxsaku fans out there! Have an awesome day! :D Please rate thanx!


End file.
